My First Fan Fiction Story: Ganondorf Returns
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: Ganondorf managed to escape from the Sacred Realm, but how? And when he does, it's up to Zelda to save the beautiful land of Hyrule, her people, and Link.


**My First Zelda Fan Fiction**

**Story**

**Ganondorf Returns**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Evil King, Ganondorf**

(It was a sunny day in Hyrule. And Link and his best friend Princess Zelda were riding Link's horse, Epona, in Hyrule Field. All of a sudden storm clouds cover Hyrule. It started to thunder and then lightning and then pouring rain. Link, Epona, and Zelda rushed back to Hyrule Castle Town where they could take shelter, but blocking their path to Hyrule Castle Town was Ganondorf. Link stopped Epona. Link, Zelda, and even Epona stared at the Evil King...)

Link: I thought I sealed you in the Sacred Realm!

Ganon: Hahaha, I escaped because the seal on the Sacred Realm weakened.

Zelda: How did it weaken? It wasn't suppose to weaken, not for another hundred years at least.

Ganon: Hahaha, the Triforce of Power weakened the seal on the Sacred Realm, so even if you manage to trap me there again, I can escape with the Triforce of Power! Hahahaha!

Link: How is that even possible?! It's not suppose to weaken!

Ganon: The Triforce of Power! My want, my need, my lust for this land is so strong that it caused it to weaken. There's nothing you can do about me now! I am the new King of Hyrule and there's nothing you can do about it!

Link: King of Hyrule my ass!

(Link jumps off Epona and he pulls out his sword and shield and stands before the Evil King.)

Ganon: Do you really think you could beat me? You're a shrimp! Foolish child!

Link: I've beaten you once before, I think I can do it again, wait, no, I will do it again.

Ganon: Hahaha! Fool!

(Ganondorf uses his powers to lift Link off the ground and throw him against the wall. Link falls to the ground and is unconscious.)

Zelda: Link! No!

(Zelda jumps off Epona and runs to Link. She holds him in her arms.)

Zelda: Ganondorf, you bastard!

(Ganondorf then uses his powers to make Link disappear.)

Zelda: Link! No! Where are you?!

Ganon: Hahaha. If you want to see your "boyfriend" again! You'll give up the land of Hyrule to me! Only then, will I return Link. Think hard, Princess. It's either Link or Hyrule.

(Zelda then starts to cry, she stands up, stares at Ganondorf, then she puts out her right hand and shoots her magic at Ganon. He falls off his horse. Zelda then transforms into Sheik. Ganondorf stands up, and the battle begins...)

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Sheik: You won't win Ganondorf, and I'll make sure that seal on the Sacred Realm stays sealed for another hundred years!

Ganondorf: You'll never get out of this alive, Princess!

(Sheik uses one of his Deku Nuts to blind Ganondorf. Once he opens his eyes, Sheik is nowhere to be seen, but then Sheik jumps down from above on top of Ganondorf. Sheik starts punching Ganondorf in the back of the head, but he manages to lift Sheik off of him. He then uses his powers to lift Sheik off the ground and throw him against the wall. He falls to the ground. He's also unconscious. When Sheik awakens, he's in a prison cell. Sheik stands up and walks around but falls over, he didn't realize his leg was chained to the wall. Sheik tries to pull the chain out from the wall. It gets loose. Sheik then hears someone coming. Ganondorf walks into the room, he walks over to Sheik, he grabs Sheik's neck. He tries to choke him. Sheik tries to get loose. Without thinking, Sheik uses her chained leg to kick Ganondorf. Once he did that, the chain came apart from the wall. Ganondorf flew across the room and Sheik was free, he runs out and runs up the stairs to the left of him, with the chain dragging behind. Sheik ran up hallway after hallway, he was lost.)

Sheik: This isn't the best time to be lost.

(Sheik heard footsteps, fast footsteps, Ganondorf was chasing him. Ganondorf came around the corner, Sheik panicked. So, he threw a Deku Nut and it blinded Ganondorf. Once Ganondorf opened his eyes, Sheik was gone. Zelda was out of Ganondorf's Hidden Underground Tunnel.)

Zelda: Luckily, I can change back to Zelda and teleport within a few seconds. I shall wear a disguise. So Ganondorf won't recognize me.

(She whistled for Epona and Epona came, she hopped on Epona and headed for Hyrule Castle Town so she could find a disguise before Ganondorf came to find her.)

**Chapter 3: The Six Sages**

(Zelda was wearing pants so that Ganondorf wouldn't see her dress and a shawl to cover her face. She wandered around town, moping. She was moping because she was worried about Link and her land and her people. She started to wonder, 'If I beat the Evil King, will I see Link again? I know my land and my people will be OK, but my best friend, my love. Link, I love you, and want to see you again...'

Zelda: That's it! The Sages! The seven Sages! They'll seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm and force the Triforce of Power out of Ganondorf. So, he won't be able to release himself again so soon, or even a hundred years. Possibly forever! It's the Triforce of Power that releases him!

(Zelda then heads to the Temple of Time and calls for the six other Sages.)

Zelda: Six Sages, I call out to you. I need your assistance. I need your assistance to force the Triforce of Power out of the King of Evil, Ganondorf. And to seal him in the Sacred Realm, forever!

Rauru: _We hear your call, Leader of the Sages. The Sacred Realm is open now, so we'll place the King of Evil in the Sacred Realm and while we're doing so, we'll force the Triforce of Power out of him, then we'll seal the Sacred Realm, never to be opened again. Sages, act now!_

Saria: _Yes, Sir! Let's save the land of Hyrule and all of the people and Link!_

Darunia: _Aye-aye, Brother!_

Ruto: _Anything for my Linky!_

Impa: _Yes, Hyrule needs us!_

Nabooru: _I am so ready!_

Rauru: _Alright, let's do this!_

Sages: _Yeah!_

(Ganondorf was searching frantically for Princess Zelda/Sheik. All of a sudden, he sees these colourful sparkles surround him, he is lifted off the ground, he is taken to the door of the Sacred Realm, he is thrown into the Sacred Realm.)

Ganon: Hahaha! Foolish Sages! I will weaken the seal on the Sacred Realm again!

Zelda: _Oh... No, you won't! Six Sages, now!_

(All seven Sages try to force the Triforce of Power out of Ganondorf and they succeed, Zelda makes it disappear to a safe place and Ganondorf falls to his forever home in the Sacred Realm.)

Ganon: Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, Sages! My incarnation will take care of you! And my incarnation WILL have the Triforce of Power!

(The Sages seal the door to the Sacred Realm. It's sealed. Forever.)

Sages: _Yay! Ganondorf is gone forever! Hyrule is free! Ganondorf is gone forever! Hyrule is free! Whoo! There'll be no incarnation of Ganondorf after the Triforce of Power! There'll be no incarnation of Ganondorf! You just wait and see!_

(Zelda returns to the Temple of Time. She is so happy that her land and her people are safe, but she can't stop thinking of Link...)

Zelda: I did it, Link. We did it. Me, the Sages, and you were with me, too. You did it, too. I'll miss you. And I hope you know that I love you.

(Zelda slumps to the floor and starts crying, she hears a noise behind her, she turns her head around and she sees a light shining down to the floor. Link slowly drops to the floor. He's laying there, motionless.)

Zelda: Link!

(Zelda runs toward Link and she holds him in her arms.)

Zelda: Link, you gotta be OK! Please! I love you! I need you! Please be alright, My love!

(She then kisses him on the lips, his eyes open.)

Zelda: Link! Thank goodness! You're OK!

(She hugs him to the point that she's squeezing him to death.)

Link: Zelda, I can't breathe!

Zelda: Oh, sorry, My love. I just want you to know how much I love you. I wouldn't have been able to live without you.

Link: I love you, too, Zelda. And there's a question that I've been wanting to ask for a very long time now.

Zelda: Yes?

Link: Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will you marry me, seven years from now?

Zelda: Hahaha! Yes! Yes, of course!

(Link and Zelda kiss each other once more and they leave the Temple of Time... Holding hands, and they lived happily ever after.)

_**The End**_


End file.
